What Jann Lee Gets for Christmas
by Quiet Soul
Summary: A short and sweet fic about Jann Lee and Lei Fang...wrote this today just fot the fun of it...


Disclaimer: I don't own DOA or anything in it or from it, unfortunately.  
  
  
  
What Jann Lee Gets for Christmas  
  
4 days left until Christmas...  
  
"What did you get for Christmas last year, Jann?" Lei Fang asked as the two of them sat by a warm fire.  
  
"Well, you sent me that fruitcake, and, come to think of it, some other people sent me fruitcakes, too," Jann Lee said. "I think I'm starting to like fruitcake."  
  
"Well, I hope you don't get any fruitcake this year," said Lei Fang.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, silly, you only send fruitcake to people you really hate," Lei Fang said nonchalantly.  
  
"But, last year, you-" Jann Lee started, but then Lei Fang interrupted,  
  
"I know what I'll be getting you this year," Lei Fang said.  
  
"Really? What?" Jann Lee said, hoping Lei Fang was thinking of what he was thinking of...  
  
"I can't tell you, it'll ruin the surprise," Lei Fang said, obviously not thinking of what Jann Lee was thinking of. "And I'm planning on getting it tomorrow when I'm out shopping."  
  
********  
  
3 days until Christmas...  
  
"So, what are you getting, Ayane?" Lei Fang asked as she, Ayane, Kasumi, and Tina walked through the mall.  
  
"Well, Kasumi's getting sticks and stones since she can't seem to find any other way to break anything," Ayane replied.  
  
"Well, that's nothing compared to the ton of coal Santa's getting you!" Kasumi said as a joke.  
  
"Sisters, please settle down," Tina said. "We have more important things to talk about...like what I'm getting Zack..."  
  
"Well, what are you getting Zack?" Lei Fang asked.  
  
"Haven't decided yet....ooh, a candy store..."  
  
The girls walked throughout the mall, going into just about every store.  
  
"Ah, here it is," Lei Fang said, standing just outside of a store. "Just the store that has everything I'm getting for Jann Lee."  
  
"What in the world are you getting him from there?" Ayane asked, staring at the sign in front of the store.  
  
"What do you think?" Lei Fang said, as if it was obvious.  
  
She walked in the store, and twenty minutes later, she walked out, carrying three bags that all said Shirt Emporium on them.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready to go," she said. And the girls left.  
  
********  
  
2 days till Christmas...  
  
"So, what did you get me?" Jann Lee asked Lei Fang. He had just come over to her house and was rather curious.  
  
"You'll have to wait and see, now won't you? I've already wrapped your gifts and hidden them," she said, fighting to keep Jann Lee away from the cookies she had made. "So, Jann, what did you get me?"  
  
"Oh, crud...I guess I'd better go...how many days before Christmas is it? 2? I'd better hurry..." Jann Lee said frantically, struggling to leave. "Good-bye, Lei."  
  
"That's what I thought," Lei Fang said as he left.  
  
********  
  
Christmas Eve: A Christmas Party  
  
"What a lovely tree, don't you think so, Jann Lee?" Lei Fang asked as they entered the room.  
  
"Yes...lovely...oh, look over there...food!" Jann Lee said hurrying over to the food table.  
  
"Jann! Wait! Take my cookies with you!" Lei Fang said, handing her plate of cookies to Jann Lee and wondering if they would make it as far as the table.  
  
After a few minutes, Lei Fang walked over to the table and noticed a large assortment of food, but Jann Lee was only eating the fruitcake.  
  
He really has grown accustomed to fruitcake, she thought. The poor guy...  
  
"Jann Lee, will you dance with me?" Lei Fang asked as she noticed that one of her favorite songs was playing.  
  
"Uh, sure, just let me finish this fruitcake..."  
  
********  
  
Christmas Day  
  
"Merry Christmas, Lei Fang!" Jann Lee said, walking into her living room carrying one small, oddly wrapped gift.  
  
"Why, good morning Jann, and a merry Christmas to you, too," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Are you ready to open your presents?"  
  
"Yes, but you can open yours first," he said, handing Lei Fang the small gift.  
  
"Oh, Jann Lee, you didn't have to get me anything!"  
  
Yes I did, he thought. If I value my life...  
  
She opened the gift and found one small, odd smelling candle.  
  
"Why, it's beautiful Jann!" she said, kissing him again. Jann Lee blushed. "Now, there are a few presents here for you...not all of them are from me..."  
  
Lei Fang was right. There were many presents there from various people, but they all seemed to have about the same shape. It seems that no one wanted to give Jann Lee a present themselves, so they gave it to Lei Fang to give to him.  
  
"I wonder what's in here," Jann Lee said as Lei Fang gave him her present.  
  
Not another fruitcake, Jann Lee thought. I think I ate too much last night.  
  
He opened the present. Inside he found one red, one blue, and one white T-shirt. He opened the next one...which also contained an assortment of shirts. All the packages contained one, two, or three T-shirts.  
  
"What lovely gifts," Jann Lee said.  
  
Not more of these, Jann Lee thought. What am I supposed to do with more of these?!  
  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
Authors Note: Have you ever been frustrated by Jann Lee's lack of a shirt? Does it ever seem to you that he just doesn't know what one is? Well, after this Christmas, I'm sure he's got it figured out... 


End file.
